Thundercats: Third Earth
by Shadow Dragon Lord
Summary: R&R please. Thundercats show rewrite. I was wondering what would happen if Lion-O had more power, and Mum-Ra more sadistic.
1. Thundera's Last Days

Disclaimer: Don't own ThunderCats. I own all Original Characters.

            Warning, for those that don't like Alternate Universes, this is a total rewrite of the series.

            Phase 01 Thundera's Last Days

            _The sky was a bright red buildings and cities were falling into cracks and crevasses. All across the planet rips opened at Thundera heaved and shifted. Dozens of ships were leaving the doomed planet behind. A blind hint of power shot through the planet. Bright light erupted from the surface as the core lost its grip of gravity. The planet exploded._

            A boy sat up. A snarf waited for him. He was Cladius' son. His name was Lion-O. He looked at the creature and said, "Snarf, what brought you to my room?"

            Snarf stood on his tail in the sunlight coming through the slits. He said, "Jaga wishes to see you. You are Lord Claudis' son you must learn of what awaits you. Jaga also knows that you are having visions of what awaits us, Snarf, Snarf."

            "Aw, I don't want to right now," said Lion-O. He moved toward the door anyways. He went to find Jaga.

            Lion-O entered the huge hall. Jaga said, "You see it coming don't you." He closed his eyes trying to hide his fear. Lion-O looked at him funny.

            "What do you mean?" asked Lion-O he was scared there was no way for him to know what he saw.

            Jaga turned and said, "The sorceress Jagara has told me to build dozens of ships. One for every clan we are all, including the snarfs leaving this planet." Jaga looked at the child. He was no more than thirteen.

            Lion-O looked at Jaga. He wasn't sure who this Jagara was. "Are you certain it will come to pass? Are you certain as to what I saw in my dreams?" 

            "As certain as can be." Jaga looked out into the city. His mind tugged and pulled it couldn't be because of what he did could it? He did toss the Sword of Plundarr into a pit of lava in hopes of destroying it. "What I am about to tell you is never to be told to the nobles."

            Lion-O agreed. "What are you fixing to tell me?" 

            "There has been a power flux in the planet's core we have eight days to evacuate the planet." Jaga turned back to Lion-O. "I am leaving as well. Jagara told me in time that this planet will be reborn when she figures out how to do it."

            Lion-O looked at Jaga. He said, "Why is it that I can see these images? Why did this have to happen?"

            "You are gifted. That is why I brought you here. Claudis is not feeling well. You will be the Lord of the Thundercats in time." At that time an earthquake rattled the building they were in. Jaga looked around as dust fell. "This marks the beginning of the end. Eight days from now the planet will explode. Lion-O looked at Jaga.

            Jaga said, "For today you are dismissed." Lion-O nodded and left.

            Jaga felt bad, Lion-O wasn't the only one that knew. Tygra and Cheetara had come into the room. Cheetara and Tygra both had no clothing on. They didn't need it. Cheetara said, "Was it wise to tell him. He is so young though." Jaga recognized the motherly tone behind her voice.

            "You understand his mother was lost when he was seven. Claudis still feels bad about it. Those mutants did it." Jaga smiled at her. Cheetara nodded. Tygra looked at Jaga and said, "You do not intend to come with us do you?" Jaga looked at the both of them.

            "Someone has to make sure the young lord survives along with his nobles." Tygra took that as Jaga meant it. He was coming. Tygra looked out over the city.

            "I don't want to leave this place, it is our home." Cheetara looked at Tygra they both knew they would have too, the problem was each was a leader of their clans. There were twelve main clans and the rest were a mixture of them. They would all have to survive the coming turmoil. They would have to rebuild their people and civilization from the ground up. Tygra and Cheetara smiled at each other. They both decided on embracing the coming change as welcomed.

            Lion-O woke up he looked outside the sky was changed. He left the building he had been staying in. He was told to head to the ships tomorrow. It had been eight days since he had talked with Jaga. He was walking toward his ship. Panthro, Tygra, Wily Kit, Wily Kat, Snarf and Cheetara were waiting for him. Jaga was already on board. They boarded the ship and they took off as the planet started to heave. Cracks opened up and swallowed whole buildings and Lairs collapsed. It was the end of Thundera. This flag ship was the ship that set the course for the others to follow because all were supposed to go into suspended animation. Lion-O watched as Thundera blew up.

            On the surface before the explosion Claudis had decided to remain behind. He ran into the room of a giant structure that had the eye of Thundera. He was pulled in by an unknown force as the planet exploded. He said, "One day my son will set me free." The Shadow Master's laughter echoed through the dying planet.

            "Thundera. It's gone. Jaga it's gone. Our home," said Lion-O. Jaga put a hand on the youth's shoulder. 

            "Your father stayed behind. He had been trapped by a creature called the Shadow Master, who lives in a realm that time does not flow as ours does," said Jaga.

            Lion-O looked into the far depths of space. "Where will we make our new home?" he asked. He was still upset.

            Jaga looked at the youth. "On the planet called Charral." The ship shook a piece of debris had hit the ship.

            Panthro looked up at Jaga. He said, "We have a problem. The navigation system has just been broken by whatever hit the ship."

            Jaga said, "Where is the nearest correction to our original course?"

            Panthro said, "A small blue world."

            "Into the capsules and I will pilot the ship as far as I can," said Jaga. They all obeyed reluctantly. Jaga piloted the ship as far as he could because he didn't know how bad the damage was. He laid a large box on the floor of the Thundercats' ship. "They will know my last gift." At the last minute he switched on Auto Pilot as he died. His last words were, "He will make a fine Lord." With that he disappeared. His clothing fell into the chair. The ships all flew on into deep space. Jaga had secured the Thundercats future. The only thing he didn't tell them was that the Mutants also were planning to attack Thundera the day it exploded.


	2. Third Earth

Disclaimer: Don't own ThunderCats. I own all Original Characters.  
  
Phase 02 Third Earth  
  
Through deep space the Thundercats ship flew. On their tail were the mutants, Slithe, Vultureman, Monkian, and Jackalman in their ship. The Thundercats ships landed as they were supposed to. Lion-O and the other nobles were the first out of suspension. Snarf looked around and saw Jaga's clothing. Then he saw the box on the floor. The others gathered around the box. It was opened. Snarf read the note as Cheetara pulled light red airy pieces of fabric out. Then it became clothing, cloth pants and a short sleeve tunic. Her weapon an extendable Bo stick. They all took turns getting new clothing. Panthro's clothing received longer pants. He still had the spikes on the straps. Lion-O received long cloth pants and a vest. He was no older than when he left Thundera. He started looking around and said, "Where is the Sword of Omens?"  
Cheetara and Tygra found the room Jaga had put the sword in. Tygra came out with the short dagger. Lion-O said, "This is the Sword of Omens?"  
"Right now it sleeps," said Cheetara. Lion-O was hesitant about taking the sword. He looked at Cheetara.  
"Right now we must build a shelter for all of us. But I only see eight of our ships," said Lion-O.  
Tygra came up. He said, "That was the plan all along. Five nobles with you and the others divided amongst seven landing sites."  
Another of the nobles approached, it was Lynxo he had red-orange eyes. He was an older Thunderian. He came up to their young lord and said, "My ships and Pymyra and Bengali's ships have all made safe landings."  
Snarf came running to Lion-O and said, "All the Snarfs made it. Snarf, Snarf."  
"That makes all but three."  
Lynxo looked at the young lord. "I saw one group land in a dark area of this planet." Lion-O nodded.  
"Well will begin to search for the others, since we all have landed in close proximity to each other. Actually we only just landed," said Lion- O.  
"That was also a plan because they have spent three hours each to find us. Some a little more," said Tygra.  
"Jaga must have thought this out. Where are our fellow Thunderians? We will all build cities where our ships are, but they must be able to defend themselves. We need a cliff side and that way we can pack up and leave when the time comes," said Lion-O.  
Cheetara smiled. She said, "He does have the makings of a true leader doesn't he?"  
Lion-O smiled. Tygra turned and looked up to a cliff face and said, "There we will build the Lair, our fortress to protect us and Lion-O. Also to protect our clans."  
Panthro also acknowledged that Lion-O was making wise choices. Lion-O remembered his promise to Jaga that he wouldn't be upset the day that he lost his mentor. He said, "We must find the missing ships. We don't know what awaits us on this planet. I understand now what must be done." He looked at them all. He said, "We have our code, even though Thundera is no more, we have our people and that we should be thankful for."  
For once all the Thundercats agreed. It was time to try and find the others.  
  
The Mutants had arrived on their ship. They were flying over a desert. They were being dragged toward a black pyramid with four black obelisks. They landed their ship. Slithe and his cohorts exited and the ship backed off to find a suitable place to build their castle. Vultureman was looking around and said, "What is this place?"  
"Who so dares to disturb, Mum-Ra's slumber?" asked a voice.  
Slithe looked at the others. "We were wondering who lived in such a place, oh mighty Mum-Ra."  
"Enter, this pyramid and you will lose your freedom," said Mum-Ra. He opened the side of the pyramid. It was meant a temptation. Slithe, Jackalman and Monkian decided to enter. Jackalman followed reluctantly. A ball of light was waiting for them.  
"This way," said Mum-Ra. Once they entered the main chamber all of the fights on Thundera with the Thundercats flashed around and swirled.  
A sarcophagus opened in the back. Mum-Ra stepped out he was cloaked in a red cloak and hood. His glowing red eyes stared out from under the hood. He said, "I have been interested in your fight with the Thundercats for some time now. This planet started to bore me. It was balanced so I was sleeping. Something of your people has caught my eye. The Sword of Plundarr. Where is it?"  
"Jaga threw it into the heart of Thundera. Neither exist anymore," Slithe said. Mum-Ra shifted the pool again lightning flashed around them.  
"For now you will serve me. You seek to build a fortress build it in the swamp. Come back to me when you are finished. I will seek out these Thundercats, myself." The mutants nodded and left. Once Mum-Ra was alone he threw out his arms and said, "Ancient Spirits of Evil transform this decayed form to Mum-Ra the Ever living." He transformed into his larger self and flew out of pyramid laughing all the way. He was going to test these Thundercats and see if the could defend themselves. He was going to see the whelp of a child. The one that was shown to him to be the young leader. Would they be able to protect him, like Jaga asked them to do?  
  
The eye of Thundera started glowing and growling. Lion-O looked at it. Cheetara said, "Use sight beyond sight." Lion-O understood he had seen his father do this once before. As he did he couldn't figure out what to do.  
He pulled it away and looked at them. "There is this creature coming this way. I don't know what it is."  
Tygra said, "We have our weapons and the guns on the ships."  
Lion-O said, "He isn't going after the others he is coming here." They all looked at him. They nodded as they make preparations for this creature. 


	3. Third Earth 2

Disclaimer: Don't own ThunderCats. I own all Original Characters.

            Phase 03: Third Earth 2

            Mum-Ra landed near the main ship of the Thundercat nobles. He looked at them and was impressed that they stayed so close to their ship. This world was dangerous especially since he controlled it all. It was after that incident with Zaxx. He looked at the cub with a vest on. He must have been the leader since two of the older adults were guarding him. He sent one of his wrapping directly for the sword. They were deflected. The female spoke up. "You will not harm us." The devil priest started laughing.

            He said, "That would defeat the purpose of coming here."

            Tygra stared at Cheetara and nodded. He looked at the ship. He yelled. "Fire." Two laser beams directly hit Mum-Ra. He started laughing. "That tickled," said Mum-Ra. He stepped closer. Lion-O went between his two guardians and stared Mum-Ra down. "You will not harm us creature. Now take your stinky bag of bones back to where ever you came from. The sword grew a little, fired a blast of energy at Mum-Ra who caught and it, and threw it into the ground. He stared at the child.

            "I have never had anyone speak to me like that," said Mum-Ra he was angry. A bolt of lightning flashed across his body. He aimed a hand and fired a blast of energy. Lion-O deflected it with the sword. Mum-Ra fired a small blast knocking the sword out of Lion-O's hand. It landed in the ground. Lion-O forced Mum-Ra back with a psychic blast. Mum-Ra grabbed his head and said, "You cub. Your shouldn't be able to do that."

            Lion-O said, "My mother was another Thunderian sorceress. She could do what she pleased. I am her son, so said Jaga."

            "Who boy, maybe I know her," said Mum-Ra.

            "Leonara. She was Lady of Thundera voice of a thousand worlds." Lion-O looked at Mum-Ra. He couldn't register that woman but he gathered enough memory to take a step back. There was no way she had a child.

            Tygra and Cheetara looked at their young leader there was no that he was the son of her. She was taught under the legendary Jagara. Panthro came out of the ship. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The kittens just stared in awe. Snarf was clueless to what was going on. Lion-O shot a blast. It was an energy ball. Mum-Ra smacked it away. "Is that all you have?" He sent another wrapping after the sword and wrapped the linen around it. He took it in his hand. He looked at them. "I have what I came for."

            Lion-O tried to attack Mum-Ra but he had worn his self down and out. Mum-Ra laughed and took off.

            Lion-O was sitting away from the others. He had made a fool of himself. There was no way that that bag of bones could have done this. Tygra came over to him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You are still young. There is no reason to be upset that Mum-Ra was a bit of a freak," he said.

            Lion-O turned. He said, "There was a way to prevent it from happening." He thought for a moment. "We can find his pyramid."

            Cheetara had come over. "Now your thinking like a true leader young one. You are learning still. But if you don't get the sword back our powers will be gone and the code lost." For the first time since they had been here, Jaga appeared to them all. He looked at Lion-O. "Your mother is proud to have you mastering your inner magic. You must though get out sword back. Do so before learns of our secrets. He lives in a dark pyramid. Ask the natives they will come around." He disappeared. Lion-O turned around. He stared at them all and said, "The Thundercats are coming with me, Lynxo, Pumyra, and Bengali you tell the civilians to start building their new homes." With that Lion-O and the others went to find the pyramid of that creature.

            In the black pyramid Mum-Ra had landed back in his pyramid and he transformed back to his normal form. He looked at the pool and tossed the sword over it spinning in mid air. He looked at the ancient statues. The Ancient Spirits of Evil spoke all at once. _"Mum-Ra you have retrieve and item of the Thundercats. The sorceress Leonara would be displeased. She counted on her family to maintain hold of the sword. We will unveil its secrets."_

            Mum-Ra looked at the totems. "Should I slumber to prepare for their coming?"

            "Go to sleep now, while you can. The Thundercats are not going to arrive here anytime soon," said the Ancient Spirit of Evil.

            Mum-Ra walked backwards into his awaiting sarcophagus. As it slid shut. He said, "There will be a time and a place when I rule the universe this world is my oyster. I promised long ago I won't fail."

            A voice said, "My son won't fail in destroying your evil power either." An astral form floated about. She had long hair, a red orange color. She looked over the world that her son was now on. Jaga said, "They have found a new home. Thundera is in the process of rebirth."

            She turned and said, "Why was I to have the child of Claudis. I still don't understand."

            Jaga looked at her. "Because the sorcerers needed protection at the highest level of our people and our people will return to Thundera. Mum-Ra hasn't a clue to what he is up against."

            "Jaga we must not be so hasty about making guess because this planet is still new to them and my husband is still in the hands of the Shadow Master." They both hesitated for a moment. They watched the movements on the planet. They couldn't remember such a time of strife and turmoil. They faded away from Third Earth because it was time to leave.


	4. Onyx Pyramid

Disclaimer: Don't own ThunderCats. I own all Original Characters.  
  
Phase 04: Onyx Pyramid  
  
Mum-Ra came from his sarcophagus. He looked at the spinning sword. He stopped at his pool. He said, "Ancient Spirits show the secrets that lay dormant. Open the door to the fate of the Thundercats." The sword stopped. The eye opened and hit the pool. Steam erupted. "Who dares to awaken the eye?" asked a voice.  
Mum-Ra looked at the pool and said, "I Mum-Ra did. What are you?"  
"I am the Eye of Thundera what do you wish to see," asked the Eye.  
"The fate of the Thundercats."  
"The future is yet to be said. For one they come here for me." Mum-Ra opened his arms. "Ancient Spirits of Evil show this sword who its master is."  
"The young Lion-O is my master."  
"Are you certain? I am the one that took you away from that whelp."  
"The one who took me away from Lion-O is weak compared to us. You are a fool to think otherwise," said the Sword.  
Mum-Ra looked at the sword and at his pool. He stepped up to the pool. "Ancient Spirits summon the sword I seek."  
"No, Mum-Ra you must be on the planet where it was last seen," said the Sword. It spun around above the pool and went back to sleep. Mum-Ra had about enough of the thing. He looked into the pool. "So they are coming here are they?" He started laughing bolts of thunder crashed around him. He heard footsteps in his pyramid and looked around. "Who dares enters my pyramid?" he asked.  
"Use your eyes you old fool," said a voice.  
"You what do you want?" asked Mum-Ra.  
"They approach the white pyramid. Remember the spy your hired still works for you even though there are only the people of Third Earth now. Plus those insufferable Thundercats and in Dark Side there is a few of them on the other side of a wall," said the spy. He disappeared. Mum-Ra shook his head. "They haven't a clue as to how bad I can be." He started laughing to himself and went back to sleep.  
  
Flowing creatures moved about they sensed the ever increasing dark on Third Earth. They looked around. One said, "There are some creatures here that don't belong on this side of the planet."  
"We are just guardians because the rest of the planet doesn't need to fear what we keep in this place," said a Second. The flowing creatures were wraiths. They had no malice toward anyone that crossed them. But they had malice to their long dead creators. This area behind the wall was a corral of sorts that divided the world from the creatures that live here. "Since when do we protect the innocent ones that landed here?" asked a Third.  
"Because they were not vanquished to live in horrible conditions here. They are not of this planet. They are of another that died," said a Fourth. The four Wraiths hovered around. They sought to find the foreigners. They were ordered to protect them from the dangers in Dark Side.  
  
Eyes in the dark opened. Mum-Ra came from his sarcophagus he started laughing to himself. He remembered how to make the Thundercats' Sword tell him what he wanted to know. He approached the spinning sword and said, "Tell me what I must know." It was a more steady more certain voice. He spoke even louder. "Sword of Omens give me sight of whom the Thundercats' are and their history. Show it to me now." The sword stopped and fell into the pool of purple liquid. Steam erupted from the pool. The eye opened. Images from the past started from the point the spirit in the sword existed apart from it and till the time the planet exploded. Mum-Ra watched and gained interest in a particular Thunderian, Grune. He started laughing. The sword flew from the pool and starting spinning again. It took a dive at Mum- Ra. Mum-Ra wrapped it in his linens. He chained it to one of the pool's mini obelisks. He started laughing. He had come up with an idea. He flung his arms out and said, "Ancient Spirits of Evil transform this decayed form to Mum-Ra the Everliving." As the transformation ended he laughed all the way out of his Onyx Pyramid. 


	5. Master of Deceit

Disclaimer: Don't own ThunderCats. I own all Original Characters.  
  
Phase 05: Master of Deceit  
  
In a forboding place of dark hollows and eerie fog, a black castle rose out of the misty air. The air was fool of eerie noises that would make people jumpy and nervous. A voice inside the castle said in a deep eerie voice. "What did you say was here Mum-Ra?"  
On the inside a creature in a black cloak was looking Mum-Ra in the face. He was a black sorcerer. He started laughing again. "So the legendary Thundercats have made their way here. Since when have I heard of their exploits on Thundera? It has been an age or two. You know you aren't allowed man mistakes where I am concerned. You know that I can wipe you from the face of this planet," said the man in the cloak.  
"Yes, I understand completely. Jinishi, do you think the sword was just toying or was it being serious," asked Mum-Ra.  
"I don't like your sarcastic tone. Magical swords are a pain. See if you can make any sense of the riddles that we have been fed. Remember you are thousands of years old Devil Priest," said Jinishi. Mum-Ra was about to say something else someone walked in, that seemed to be familiar to him. His eyes went wide and said, "Are you Chilla? The Ice Luna-tak."  
She smiled. "I was freed by Jinishi, Devil Priest. Besides, you are the one who scattered the Luna-taks. I have been busy trying to find them because of you," said Chilla.  
"I scattered your bunch because your kind can't be controlled as a whole," said Mum-Ra. He was rather angered by the way she talked to him. No different than it had been before he sealed most of the Dark Side off. Chilla blew her icy breath on to Mum-Ra's neck. He clutched at his neck as he tried to talk. Jinishi looked at him and said, "You are growing to ambitious for your own good. Arrogant and moronic actions will be the end of you. You seemed to not trust the ancient spirits." Mum-Ra broke the ice on his throat and blasted Chilla with his power. He shot another blast at Jinishi and said, "I don't like those who attack me unprovoked. Those that do suffer hideously." He started laughing as he blasted the room apart and blew apart the castle slowly. He floated in the air. "Mark my words, the Thundercats are mine. I will return in time to find out your answer." He flew off.  
  
Jinishi stared off after his departure and huffed. He started rebuilding his castle with the help of Chilla. After he told Mum-Ra his answer he started thinking that maybe his lies and trickery could work more than the magic of the Devil Priest. He started laughing.  
  
Another of the Luna-taks Alluro was waiting for Chilla. He also worked for Jinishi using his power of mind control on people to further his master's cause. He and Chilla had been the only ones not encased in lava because they chose to follow him. She approached him and said, "Mum-Ra is furious about these Thundercats." Alluro caught himself laughing.  
"That old bag of bones doesn't understand what he is up against remember how we wound up here?"  
Chilla hissed with disgust. "Apart from Luna's search for Mum-Rana and the belt. We wound up here because of Jaga."  
"Exactly," said Alluro. He smiled. "Since their new Lord is still a child we should see to it that he doesn't become a lord."  
"Wait we shouldn't attack without some thought into this if Mum-Ra is in an uproar about this we should see what the Mutants are about to do," said Chilla.  
"Red Eye and the others are still trapped in stone. We should wait to release them shouldn't we?" asked Alluro. Chilla shook her head.  
"They had their chance remember we sided with Jinishi."  
"Luna would have our hides if she were to return," said Alluro. Chilla shrugged and walked off. She wasn't about to argue. They had to free the other if they were to disarm Jinishi and take out Mum-Ra. She and Alluro hated that Devil Priest but put up with him. Alluro asked her to stop. She turned and said, "What now?"  
Alluro paused and said, "I want to be more than friends and allies with you." Chilla blushed.  
"You would?" she asked.  
Alluro nodded. "Without the others I want to have time to admit my feeling." He turned red. Chilla looked at him and said, "But our tribes don't want half breeds."  
"We aren't on our home worlds any more. So it doesn't really matter does it?" asked Alluro. Chill shook her head and they walked off together. 


End file.
